Pokegirl info for Naruto the master
by Akemi the super sayjin
Summary: This is just the info for any pokegirl i will have from the pokedex in the story to here so you guys don't have to read it


This is where all the info on anygirl i have naruto skin with the pokedex will be. And in the story i might add the part where it tells us the name type element and all that other bold words into the story at times.

_**MEPHITITS, the Pheromone Pokégirl**_

**Type**: Anthropomorphic – Skunk

**Element**: Normal/Poison

**Frequency**: Common

**Diet**: berries, plants, nuts

**Role**: crowd control, chemical industry, in aiding breeders, perfume industry

**Libido**: Average, seasonal peaks

**Strong Vs**: Bug, Fighting, Plant, Poison

**Weak Vs**: Ground, Psychic

**Attacks**: Scratch, Tackle, Quick Attack, Headbutt, Spice, Musk

**Enhancements**: Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x4), Enhanced Strength (x3), Musk Glands, Poison Resistance, immune to own musk

**Disadvantages**: Slow Movement, Diurnal, Hibernates (in colder climes), limited use of glands, Poor Eyesight

**Evolves**: Skunkette (normal)

**Evolves From**: None

While there are many whom find the likes of the Naga species to be trouble because they're a male Tamer, or find the Toxicat too difficult to get a hold of, or the Oddtits species being rather unsexy, there is hope for those that want a dependable Poison-type Pokégirl. A rather common pokégirl that has become surprisingly popular species amongst Poison-type enthusiasts: the Mephitits.

In appearance, a Mephitits is an anthopomorphic skunk-like Pokégirl. Standing anywhere from between 4'2 to 5'6", the Mephitits is covered with a surprisingly soft coat of fur black for the most part, but the underside a pure white. Raised triangular ears and a semi-muzzle make out her animal-like facial features. Their figure, while not as small as Pias or Tomboys is still somewhat disappointing at a small B-Cup. They do however, have nicely shaped hips and a plus, nicely shaped ass with the tail spouting from the small of their back with a white stripe running down her back, (though there has been varieties that had parallel stripes or even spots, this variance tends to be regional adaptations). The tail tends to be white tipped. Most Pokégirl Researchers have come to determine that the size of the Mephitits hips and posterior are due to having to hold the secretion fluids for their musk glands.

One of the most common Pokégirl species, (joked to be `Very Common' in Indigo and Johto) the Mephitits as a whole have found themselves to become a staple in Harems of Tamers starting out. Feral Mephitits are plentiful in the wild, and despite their Poison-type nature, are rather easy to use. This combination of ready availability and somewhat user-friendly attitude have also gotten them called, "TheBeginner's Poison-type".

The Mephtits, be they Domestic or Feral, are rather affectionate Pokégirls. Admittedly, they tend to be slightly lazy during various points of the day if not exactly sleeping, since due to the Pheromone Pokégirl's diurnal nature, trying to keep sync with a master and the rest of harem will throw the Mephitits' biological-clock off. This can be offset slightly by allowing the Mephitits to follow her bio-rhythm.

Another odd disadvantage the Mephitits has to deal with is how this Pokégirl moves. While most noticeable when running, this Poison-type can't help but move her legs in an awkward gait, practically waddling. Though agile in combat, it's when moving long distances, they end up moving slower. Because of this, the species is often found in roles outside of fighting, where being able to run is practically a requirement.

Possibly the most annoying trait of the Mephitits for Tamers is that the Pokégirl will hibernate in the colder climates, thus ending up being inactive for part of the year. Even if put into a PokéBall and released, the Mephitits will be in her state of hibernation until her inner-clock releases her. Truly, this is a problem for people whom use Mephitits in the Capital and Scarlet Leagues, where cold is prevalent in the weather.

Given all these disadvantages, one would think that the Mephitits would be a relatively useless species of pokégirl for a Tamer. However what they lack in physical attributes they more than make up with their Musk technique and Intelligence, making them quite suitable in a support role.

With their Musk technique this Pokégirl can duplicate the effects of the various powder attacks of Plant-types as well as few of their own. Known musk variations include, but not limited to drive Pokégirls away, (Pokégirl Repellant), Attract Pokégirls, or can induce the status-ailments of lust, sleep, paralysis, poison, choke, blind, and other such similar things. This means that every Mephitits, with all that junk in her trunk, is actually a walking chemical weapons factory who's more versatile than several Plant or Bug-type Pokégirls. However, there are restrictions on the Mephitits' ability to produce musk. She can only store one type of musk at a time and has to expel it so as to create a new variety, and it takes half an hour before she can use her musk technique again.

The Mephitits' intelligence is quite high for the average Pokégirl, (among the more common domestics like Kittens, Evas, and such) even among the Feral Breeds. These Pokégirls tend to have an interest in fields that make use of their abilities, (such as chemistry) and, strangely enough, transportation, (auto, hover, and the like). They can also use their sense of smell to differentiate chemicals and describe exactly what is in them, so long as they are familiar with the chemicals they are analyzing. They find great work in the limited Chemical Industry.

When it comes to Taming, a Mephitits loves it from behind, and will churr to the high heavens if a Tamer hugs their tail. It is, however, suggested not to squeeze this tail too tightly, lest they end up being Musked. Cuddling is a big thing for the Mephitits after being Tamed, and will want to hug and kiss their Tamers.

The Mephitits is a common end for Threshold in girls who have a strong family history of Poison-types. These girls tend to be sent to ranches quickly, before they end up stinking their families out of the house.

**Musk **- (EFT) A technique exclusive to the Mephitits and Skunkette that allows the Pokégirl to duplicate the effects of the various powder attacks of Plant-type Pokégirls as well as few of their own. Known musk variations: berserk, blind, confusion, itchy, lust, paralysis, poison, stun and such.

_**DAMSEL, the Invincible Dainty Pokégirl**_

**Type**: Very Near Human

**Element**: Normal/Magic

**Frequency**: Rare, Uncommon (Crimson League, Blood League)

**Diet**: Human-style diet

**Role**: Sexual exploration, Ego-stroking, Domestic roles, Target Practice

**Libido**: High

**Strong Vs**: Ghost

**Weak Vs**: None

**Attacks**: Sing, Cheer, Cry, Dodge, Once More, Helping Touch, Cure, Cura, Overwhelming Attraction

**Enhancements**: Enhanced Endurance (x6), Enhanced Durability (x60), Advanced Regeneration, Pheromone release

**Evolves**: Matron (Must be Pokéwoman, giving birth or gaining permanent custody of children in some way)

**Evolves From**: Ingenue (orgasm)

Perhaps no Pokégirl is quite as strange as the Damsel. Damsels are well known for two things – their incredibly submissive demeanors, and their near-indestructible bodies. Formed from the common Ingenue via orgasm evolution, they have had their share of controversy over the years. Some say Damsels were made to insult women. Others say it was to fill a sense of need for females of this type, since the vast majority of Pokégirls have personalities that are the polar opposite of this breed. Others say that Sukebe was so fucking nuts by the end of things he had little idea of what he was making.

Damsels are generally slender, dainty Pokégirls that have very curvaceous bodies, with slender waists, breasts averaging an E-cup in size (with D-cups being the recorded minimum), flawless features, and long, silky hair.

Damsels have a very submissive mind-set, to put it mildly. They will submit to almost any will stronger than her own - which is just about anyone who isn't a Damsel – with or without a Bond of any sort. Thankfully, Damsels that have Alpha level bonds or higher can resist commands and orders of people who would give Damsels orders that her master would not approve of, and Delta-bonded Damsels can resist the orders from anyone but her master and those her master approves of.

Damsels are very loving, affectionate Pokégirls, always ready with a compliment or kind word. They get stressed out easily, and are easily frightened as well. Researchers are unsure of how or why Damsels are content to be so submissive or selfless – the current theory is that acting in that manner actually helps calm and relax Damsels, which may account (in part) for why they so quickly become stressed under some conditions and why it is so difficult for them to act contrary to thier usual manner. It is important to note that, whenever so stressed or afraid, Damsels emit a powerful pheromone that draws Ferals towards her and makes her a priority target. If the Damsel is also aroused, the pheromone changes, and acts as a powerful aphrodisiac instead.

Damsels have almost invulnerable flesh and can take damage that would otherwise maim, kill, obliterate, and generally destroy anything short of (and sometimes, beyond!) a Widow. Unfortunately, they are totally inept at battling, having a powerful mental-block against aggressive behavior or harming others, on top of the natural stress such action would place upon them. For years, the remaining scientists in the world were at a loss as to why Damsels were so overwhelmingly hard to kill, until they discovered that Damsels, in addition to having no sense of pain, and a heightened sense of pleasure, had an incredibly advanced cellular regeneration ability, letting them recover from obscene amounts of damage. It is theorized that they cannot become Penances, but no one is willing to test this theory. Dominas and their evolutions adore them, as they can do whatever they want to them and get a reaction that pleases them. Conversely, Pokégirls such as Psi-Dykes hate Damsels with a passion for their submissiveness.

People saw little use for the breed at first, but many uses began to arise for them. Damsels are immensely popular in domestic roles and as Pets, as they are entirely non-threatening, willing to please (both sexually and not), possess minor healing talents, and are not clumsy, ditzy, or cranky like many other commonly domestic Pokégirls. Even in the more hard-line Anti-Pokégirl leagues, this is one of the more acceptable Pokégirls to keep as a pet, though some will still question the owner's character.

Damsels are not commonly seen in a Tamer's harem for several reasons, not the least of which is that they are pointless in battle. They are not, however, without their uses. As mentioned earlier, they can be used for keeping Dominas busy and getting their focus away from dominating the harem. Some Tamers use Damsels as training targets for weaker Pokégirls, as they can take a lot of punishment before getting tired out. Still others keep them around for their healing talents, finding them useful in a pinch. Another favorite use for Damsels is tying them up and using them as bait for randy wild Pokégirls. This use is generally discouraged, but efforts to put a stop to it were quickly abandoned, as finding the Tamers doing it proved to be a pointless endeavor. Because of the Damsel's heightened sense of pleasure, they are poor sex-battlers, though their endurance means that – even if they do orgasm - they can keep going for long afterwards.

Capturing a Damsel, should one somehow stumble upon one in the wild, it truly a joke. If the Damsel doesn't have a bond or is Feral, simply telling her that you're her master now and that she should hold still while you capture her works. If not, find a way to hold her down and attack her, as Damsels are not very strong, and hope that the Damsel will get exhausted before your Pokégirls do.

Thresholding into Damsels is rare, but not unheard of.

_**KYUBI, the Fox Mistress Pokégirl**_

**Type**: Uncertain (Vulpine)

**Element**: Psychic/Ghost

**Frequency**: Uncertain

**Diet**: Human-style diet, rice and sweets

**Role**: Illusionists, Entertainers, Strategists.

**Libido**: High

**Strong Vs**.: Poison, Fighting, Psychic, Normal

**Weak Vs**.: Dark, Ghost

**Attacks**: Fear Aura, Illusion, Foresight, Phase, Astral Vision*, Area Illusion*, Barrier, Mana Bolt, Mystic Bolt, Teleport, Hypnotize, Telekinesis, Psychic Illusion, Possess, Wrap, Tail Slap, Backstab, Nightshade, Invis

**Enhancements**: Enhanced Hearing and Olfactory Senses (x9) Enhanced Sight (x3), Enhanced Concentration and Intelligence, Flight, Precognition, Magic Affinity to Illusions, Enhanced Speed and Agility (x2)

**Evolves**: None

**Evolves From**: Dark Kitsune (E-Stone Ceremony + Delta-bonded)

In ancient lore, there are legends of foxes that have nine tails and terrifying abilities, casting illusions so real as to be awe-inspiring. This legend has been adapted and made into the penultimate fox-type Pokégirl, The Kyubi, known in the old China territories of Edo and to a lesser extent Opal as the Hu Ji Ling.

Kyubis were among the most infamous Pokégirls around during the Revenge War. Servants of the general Amaterasu, they were capable of using mystic brushes similar to Amaterasu's own Okami. They used their illusions to tremendous effect, to the point where researchers today are unsure if Kyubi from the Revenge War actually died. It was said that only the Generals and Legendaries, Amaterasu in particular, were immune to their illusions, and certainly that seems true. Kyubis in Amaterasu's 'Darkness Engine' unit were known to be especially vicious to their enemies, deliberately tormenting soldiers for weeks with false images of their families, teaming up with psychic types to manifest their hopes, dreams, and nightmares, giving other Pokégirls a chance to sneak in and slaughter them. Their numbers were high back then, led only by the charismatic Amaterasu. They were brutal back then, savage and vicious.

That all changed when Atmuff decided to challenge the breed, wondering how their illusions would fair against her skill.

Like so many breeds that Atmuff decided to focus her attentions on, their numbers dwindled tremendously. It was only because of Atmuff quickly losing interest that the breed wasn't exterminated. Kyubis faded into obscurity, Amaterasu's 'Darkness Engine' unit being the only remaining active group of Kyubi for years, eventually dying out after their leader's death. For years, it was thought that they were extinct, until a few started to show up again in the mid 100s.

Kyubis are master illusionists. They can create illusions so real, so detailed, and so interactive that only the strongest of minds can see through them. So real are their illusions that it seems as if they've altered reality itself. They can even use illusions on themselves or their harem sisters or tamers. Researchers have given up entirely on trying to classify them as near human or Animorph, as they have appeared as both, some individual Kyubis being both in the same day. They can appear as humanoid, their only animal features being ears and tails, or furry all over, with animalistic muzzles and features. The only real commonality is their nine tails, something every member of the breed has. They are a source of pride for them and serve as a magical focus point for many of their spells and attacks. The length of these tails can be adjusted according to the preferences of the Kyubi or be done away entirely, sealed into a tattoo, unique to each Kyubi, located at the base of the tails in the spot where tails emerge from the body. Despite sacrificing the fire type for the ghost type, the Kyubi remains a flesh and blood Pokégirl.

The first evolution from to Kyubi was discovered at the Inari Ranch in Edo when a tamer and his Dark Kitsune joined in the meditation hours at the shrine, with three evolution stones, a Mana Stone, a Dusk Stone and a Shiny Stone, as focal points for her meditation. They meditated for one hour a day for nine days, and at the end of the ninth the evolution happened. (It's noted that Kyubi that meditate at shrines to Inari tend to be better at illusions. No logical explanation has been found for this, but as it just increases the usefulness of the breed, no one is really questioning it.)

A Kyubi uses a mixture of her psychic prowess, ghost aura and illusionary abilities in battle to confuse and overwhelm her opponents. It's a rather simple process for them to make the illusion real through creating a psychic construct of an image on the enviroment then using a liberal application of magic. Another step a Kyubi can add is using her psychic abilities to send off a low-intensity emotional pulse of thought to those within range of her illusion. By doing this the Kyubi is capable of instantly engineering a range of emotions within her target(s) that can often leave the target incapable of fighting the feelings coursing through him/her.

Kyubis shine when they are in a harem as the illusion capabilities make them adept at creating situations for the Harem to train in. This "practice" works well because the Kyubi is constantly able to imagine new ways to challenge the harem, being great strategists and tacticians themselves. This trait makes them more likely to be found as the Alphas or Betas in a tamers harem, but can also attribute to the regal air they seem to have around themselves, which makes other Pokégirls, especially other vulpine Pokégirls to more readily submit to their whims and orders. The aura's effect can best be noticed when a Kyubi is around a feral fox as the fox-girl will give the Kyubi her full attention. Most Kyubis are actually bothered by the position of power they get.

In battle another step is added to the illusion making process, using their precognition and ghost abilities to inspire fear in their opponent which in turn makes the opponent more susceptible to their illusions. Using the inspiration of fear and the emotional pulse, they can enhance the fear even greater making their illusions that much more powerful. Kyubi's also use their Astral Vision ability to great effect, projecting an image of the battle will go directly into the mind of the enemy, sometimes inspiring fear and a little awe, but also partially breaking down mental defenses and rooting in their opponents mind for any fears, hopes and dreams from which they can make illusions of to inflict upon the opponent, finishing them off with a psychic move or a nine tailed Tail Slap. When they use the move Area Illusion, using all their concentration, they set up an illusion a mile in radius, in which their mind controls everything, however, they are incapable of moving and it's best if a Kyubi has a bodyguard when she uses this move.

The most frustrating part about Kyubis is their rarity. Several instances of sightings have proven to be illusions, however several sightings thought to be illusions turned out to be real. Especially in supposed Feral sightings. Scientists have almost given up completely trying to classify the rarity of the breed, as their penchant for illusions makes tracking them difficult. In the few confirmed feral sightings, there have been a few commonalities. Most Feral Kyubis tend to be overcautious, casting dozens of illusions around themselves to hide them from view. As their focus is not total due to their ferality, they usually let something slip through that allows them to be tracked by a strong enough tracker, usually their scent.

Kyubis are good-natured beings for the most part, but they have developed a somewhat negative reputation over the years in certain leagues. Historians remember clearly what Amaterasu's unit did during the war. Worse, there are single Kyubis that have made rather infamous names for themselves. Two more prominent cases involved a Limbec Pirate Kyubi who impersonated a local priestess named Rao, discreetly infiltrating her crew into the town and poisoning its prominent officials, eventually slaughtering the town. The worst of them was the Alpha of an Edo League offical named Dong Zhuo, the Kyubi's name being Da Ji. Her cruelty and sadism was legendary, as well as was her creativity in torture devices. Both were eventually put to death, but their actions have left a taint on the breed that has only recently been washed away. In some areas Kyubis are still heavily regulated.

Personalities vary from 'girl to 'girl but all Kyubis share the similar traits of loving to entertain and coming up with new thrilling ideas for illusions. Their love and appreciation of entertainment makes them coveted by the entertainment industry, granted with their overall rarity not many are in the industry and those that are have very rich tamers as they are paid from the pocket for use of these girls.

Kyubis are excellent at fulfilling roles for their Master during taming as they can create illusions to cater to many fetishes. Their tails are a very sensitive spot for them, and they use them to tease female tamers manipulating them like furry tentacles, which is reported to feel divine.

After some testing, it had been confirmed that Thresholding into a Kyubi is impossible by natural means. Kyubi offspring, when not human, always end up as Kitsunes. All recorded parthenogenesis cases have ended up as Kitsunes as well.

_Researcher's Side Note_: It's rumored that there may be some of Amaterasu's old unit left alive, as circumstances behind their various deaths are iffy at best, with only a few confirmed kills listed. The fact that her unit was called 'Darkness Engine' has Researchers and historians wondering if there actually was a 'Darkness Engine' of sorts or if Amaterasu was just exercising a flair for the dramatic…

**Ceremony Description**

**Elemental Stones Needed**: Mana Stone, Shiny Stone, Dusk Stone

**Area & Time Conditions**: Shrine and nine hours of meditation.

The Dark Kitsune and the tamer must lay the stones around the Dark Kitsune in a triangle and said Kyubis must focus on each of them for a total of nine hours. At the end of the ninth hour the three stones will swirl around her and get absorbed in her body with a flash and the evolution will take place. All Kyubis and their tamers have asked for the exact evolution method to be classified as that would ruin the surprise, a rather playful trick isn't it?

**Astral Vision **[Psychic/Ghost] (EFT): Using her mind a Pokégirl will send out a brief glimpse of what she wants to happen in the fight to all opponents within 45 yards of her. It can cause fear and paralysis in weaker Pokégirls.

**Area Illusion **[Psychic/Magic] (EFT): A Kyubi can create an illusion of up to a mile around her to her whim, however, she is incapable of moving or attacking or she will make the illusion fail. Granted, she can control what happens in the illusion as what happens is all her doing.

_**VAMPIRE, the Bloodsucking Pokégirl**_

**Type**: Very Near Human

**Element**: Ghost/Magic

**Frequency**: Rare

**Diet**: Blood

**Role**: Hunters

**Libido**: High

**Strong Vs**: Bug, Fighting, Ground, Ghost, Magic, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Infernal

**Weak Vs**: Dark, Electric, Ice, Celestial, solar-based attacks

**Attacks**: Vampire Bite, Drain, Invis (all levels), Night Shade, Phase, Illusion, Fear Aura, Mega Drain, Dark Shield, Cocoon of Darkness, Dark Mist, Dark Matter, Blood Blade, Blood Bullets, Vampiric Touch, Ghost Blade, Nightmare Syndrome

**Enhancements**: Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Enhanced Durability (x4), Enhanced Healing (x3), Darkness affinity, Constant Ashen Wings and Dark Goggles effect, light transformation and illusionary capabilities

**Evolves**: Psivamp (Moon Shard), Lucarda (Zalera's Blessing), Starlady (Dawn Stone)

**Evolves From**: Humans, Dark-type Pokégirls or Amazon-type Pokégirls (infected through bite)

**Bounty (for confirmed kill)**: 200,000 SLC (applies to Ferals only)

**Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive)**: 57,000 SLC (applies to Ferals only)

**Bounty (for successful capture & taming)**: 57,500 SLC (applies to Ferals only)

**Recommendation if you see one**: Before anything is done, be certain that the Vampire is indeed a Feral one. Observe it, trying if at all possible to stay out of its way. The difference between a Feral Vampire and a Tamed Vampire is very subtle. If the Vampire seems even remotely animalistic in nature, then evac immediately, making sure to have a fighting-type Pokégirl at the ready if you are spotted. If you are spotted, be prepared to kill the Vampire as its bite is potentially lethal and has the potential to infect you or your Pokégirls, resulting in a transformation into a Vampire. (applies to Ferals only)

Vampires were one of the few species of non-Infernals that campaigned with the Legions of Terror during the war. Their presence alone was enough to inspire fear in the populace, and since Sukebe's research had yielded that humans could be converted to Vampires and forced into service with the Legion, they were considered to be even more terrifying. Human in appearance, save for their pale skin and more pointed than normal canine teeth, they were easily capable of blending in with humanity.

While sunlight didn't kill them, as it normally would with vampires in the old stories, they were weakened severely by the sun and generally stayed inactive until nighttime. This made it easier to catch and tame Vampires, however doing so guarantees that the Vampire will never have any respect for you. Catching a Feral Vampire at night, and especially at a full moon, when their powers are at their strongest, and you guarantee a loyal, cooperative Vampire in your harem.

Vampires have a variety of fearsome abilities. They can transform into pre-Sukebe creatures such as rats or bats, more powerful Vampires being able to change into swarms of these creatures. They can also transform into mist for silent movement through an area, remaining aware of their entire surroundings when transformed and capable of reforming at any time. They can pass through walls and turn invisible, and manipulate dark energy to their own ends. They are fierce, savage fighters when Feral, losing all of their complex abilities except for much lessened invisibility powers and natural flight. When Tame, their tactics change, as they tend to favor a combination of intimidation and evasive tactics, using illusions and trickery to basically terrify the opponent into defeating themselves. They can turn up to one other person invisible as well, as well as phase them through a wall, but only if they are completely tangible and/or visible before grabbing someone and using the ability.

Having a Vampire in your Harem is not recommended, but doing so shows that you have the patience, diligence, and willingness to do what is necessary for your girls to be happy. Vampires need only one thing to survive: blood. If a Tamer is willing to let their Vampire feed from them, just enough for the Vampire's needs to suffice, then they guarantee loyalty from their Vampire. It's best to let them stay in their Pokéball until nighttime, as they become severely weak during the day and cannot take pleasure from any sort of physical act, making Taming useless. In official Pokégirl battles, it is forbidden to use Solar attacks on them, as it is potentially fatal to them.

Vampires can secret a chemical substance through the hollow canines they use to feed. This chemical is what triggers the change into a Vampire. Males turn female before their transformation. To tell the difference from a normal feeding bite and an infected bite, looking for a greenish-yellow foam around the wound. A vampiric infection can be treated and cured within seven days of the bite via white magic and careful medical treatment, but by the eighth day, the effects are irreversible. Due to the nature of how Vampires are formed, no cases of Threshold have been recorded, or are believed to be even possible.

Note that Ferals are FAR more dangerous to travellers than Tame Vampires. Tame Vampires have a strong sense of dignity and are far more likely to be polite to people they meet. They will also NEVER drink more than they need to survive. Ferals are savage, and will drink even when they aren't thirsty. They also have less control over their bodies and are far more likely to accidentally infect someone with a vampiric transformation virus. Feral Vampires also command Feral Vampira, a breed that Tame Vampires look down on with derision and amusement, as they are moderately useful to their purposes.


End file.
